


i want you.

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	i want you.

to put it quite simply, i want you.

i want you,

frantic and desperate

all teeth and tongue and lips

insistent heartbeats

fingertips sliding underneath tshirts

raw and perfect and beautiful

i want you,

hands intertwined or carding through hair

laying tangled together

blushing bright as my hair

a kiss goodbye

easy conversation and comfortable silence

i want you,

even on my worst days

when the world feels like it's closing in

god, we've been through a lot

trauma and abuse and gaslighting

both of us broken but still beautiful

golden repaired china cups

i want you any way you'll have me, really.


End file.
